All Good Things Must Come to an End
by mightyduck22
Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it, or do all good things come to an end? CH 10 UP
1. The Fight that Started it All

**All Good Things Must Come to an End**

_Chapter 1: The Fight that Started it All _

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Hi MTR fans! This is my first fic, starring our favourite couple Franelius! It was inspired by a dysfunctional relationship I saw on TV once. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Disney owns Meet the Robinsons, and I do not.

Wilbur smiled as he abruptly landed the time machine on the front lawn of Robinson mansion. As he disembarked the vehicle, he looked up to see the serious expressions of his parents who had been anticipating his return from the past. It was then that Wilbur remembered the consequences of getting back from taking young Lewis back to the past. Cornelius Robinson glanced at his watch before turning to Franny who nodded. Wilbur gulped.

'Okay mister, just because you didn't fail to restore the time space continuum does _not_ mean that you will not be punished.'

'But Mom'—Wilber protested.

'No Wilbur,' Cornelius interrupted sternly. 'Your mother and I will discuss the nuts and bolts of your punishment while we arrange the time machines back into the garage.'

Wilbur scowled as his mother continued,

'_And_ in the mean time, you will wait for us in the living room. I have already spoken to Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston and they will not save you this time. What happened here was serious and extremely risky Wilbur, and it cannot go unnoticed.'

Wilbur sighed and drooped his shoulders before heading back to the Robinson mansion. As Wilbur disappeared into their family home, Cornelius and Franny taxied the red time machine into the garage. Once it was completely inside, the door closed and Cornelius began a frantic search of the machines to ensure everything was in place. Franny smiled as she watched her husband concentrate. He was always so pedantic when it came to his work.

'What are we going to do with that boy?' Franny asked, shaking her head helplessly. Cornelius smirked and replied without facing her,

'Hmm yeah, he gets it all from you I think...'

'Hey!' Franny shrieked, throwing a nearby polishing rag at her husband. 'I was never mischievous! Does your sneaky use of my under garments for experiments in college ring a bell, _Lewis_?'

'Hey now!' Cornelius began as he burst out into laughter. 'Firstly...they've never confirmed that! And secondly, you haven't called me that in years, honey!' Franny giggled and sat beside her husband who took off his lab coat and embraced her. She paused and said softly,

'Look at how our lives have changed Lewis. All this talk of time travel and changing the future gets you thinking, doesn't it?'

Cornelius sighed and kissed Franny on the forehead. 'Yeah it does...'

'Honey, speaking of which, do you think that'— Franny started hesitantly before Cornelius interrupted,

'Hey Franny, you know what we haven't done for ages _in the garage_?' He raised his eyebrows and tickled her. Franny looked into his burning eyes and pulled away.

'What? Lewis, everyone is home... are you crazy?' she began, giggling and trying to escape. He held her by the waist and whispered,

'You bet I am.'

* * *

Franny had an unusually tentative expression on her face as she lay in bed, waiting for Cornelius to finish brushing his teeth and join her. Momentarily, her husband made his way out of the bathroom and curled up beside her. She turned to face him.

'Cornelius, I-I need to ask y-you something,' she began nervously. Her eyes widened as she stared into his blue eyes. 'And you have to be completely honest, okay?'

His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to her carefully, lying sideways and resting his head on his bent arm. 'Yeah, of course honey.' Franny bit her lip before blurting out,

'Did Wilbur take you to see your Mom before he took you home?'

Cornelius winced in confusion. 'What?'

'C'mon Lewis you _know_ what I mean!' she hissed. 'I know that this means that you met Wilbur 25 years ago!' Cornelius closed his eyes and sighed.

'Yes.'

'So then _why _did you tell me and everyone else that you had never seen her? Why couldn't you at least tell _me_ that this whole time travel fiasco would happen?'

'Franny, c'mon if I told you then, the time space continuum would have been affected! You _know_ that!' His wife frowned.

'Oh please! If you could knowingly "play along," I could have to! How could you keep something like that from me? Cornelius rolled his eyes and extended his arm to turn off the bedside lamp.

'Honey, please I'm really tired from the business trip and I don't want to deal with this right now.'

'But, I need to know'— Cornelius gave her a stern look.

'Please Franny, not now okay?'

'Okay,' she agreed after a long pause.

* * *

**A Week Later **

Cornelius and Franny revisit her issue about withholding the truth for the fourth time that week as they argued again before going to bed.

'Fran, you are being ridiculous! I clearly explained why I didn't tell you I knew, I'm sick of going over this again!' Cornelius said impatiently, reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp. 'You are really overreacting!'

'NO I am _not_!' Franny exclaimed, slapping his extended arm. The couple were sitting up now, and Cornelius winced in pain.

'Oww, Franny!--'

'If you are so happy to "play along", how the hell am I supposed to know when you're telling the truth, huh?' Cornelius opened his mouth to protest, but Franny continued.

'So how am I supposed to know if you actually meant half of the things you say to me or Wilbur? What are you trying to hide?''

'Franny'— His wife's darted the room in realisation.

'I mean you're the one who always said "honesty, trust and love"' she mimicked sarcastically. 'Why? Did you know it'd work beforehand? You knew it'd score well huh? Talk about honouring the commitment! She angrily moved out of the bed with pillow in hand.

'Franny, just calm down!' Cornelius yelled, grabbing her arm. 'You're really blowing your theory out of proportion!' Franny hastily pulled her arm back and yelled,

'You want to talk about theories?' she fumed. '_Who _sat there and loved you anyway even if a lot of _your _theories for invention were out of whack? Who listened to your bullshit and took it seriously?'

Cornelius stared at his wife in silence. His hurt face burned in her eyes. She'd finally done it, she hit a nerve with him. After a long pause he managed to reply,

'I-I'm sorry I put you through that.'

Franny shut her mouth and looked away, kicking herself mentally. Another pause.

'Cornelius'—

'I think _I _will sleep downstairs tonight, don't trouble yourself,' he blurted quickly and left without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes I know I was being lazy with the 'A week later' thing but I realized making them fight straight away was unrealistic. Please tell me what you think! Btw, next chapter will deal with the globalization of Robinson Industries cos I need to get on with it...


	2. Robinson Industries International

_Chapter 2: Robinson Industries International_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Yep, it's chapter 2...and Cornelius becomes more and more of a jackass, as much as I hate it, it's fun :P. But in all fairness, Franny could lose the attitude hehe... Enjoy & review people!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not clever enough to own _Meet the Robinsons_, Disney, evidently, is.

Franny woke with a start the morning after, rubbing her swollen pink eyes. They stung with every prod, until she eventually became accustomed to the light. She examined the bedroom carefully, noticing the bedside clock which read 7:30, the messy bed sheets and missing pillow, reminding her of what happened. She groaned and slapped her forehead in frustration. _What am I going to do? We've never left a fight unresolved overnight. Oh, this is a nightmare._

She made her way out of bed and into the bathroom where she unbuttoned her pyjama top and matching trousers and hit the shower. Several minutes later, she came out of the bathroom robed with her hair coiled in a towel. She looked at her slender reflection in the full length mirror. Franny always maintained a perfect size 6, even after having Wilbur. Moreover, she had always remained elegant with her fashion sense; her wardrobe inundated with bubble dresses, semi-formal suits and anything couture. She was Mrs. Robinson after all; she could never have a black strand of hair out of place. Besides, Cornelius liked her feminine dresses and delicate fabrics. After rethinking her strategy, Franny had finally decided what she would do.

'Lewis would be at work now,' she told herself. 'So I'll just go there...talk things through...and he will see that I was right, and he'll...apologize.'

She smiled to reassure herself of this plan before getting dressed in a red and black knee-length bubble dress and heading for Robinson Industries.

* * *

'It's the classic power play Cornelius, I'm telling you!' Jerry exclaimed with his hands thrown in the air. Jerry Michelet was a long time friend of Cornelius from college who had been working for Robinson Industries since its inception as the head of the Accounting sector. His hair was a mousy brown colour and looked like a small afro over his dark brown eyes which were almost covered by some of his messy ringlets. His face was long and pale, and at 37 and still single, Jerry could be described as 'not the relationship type'. Cornelius covered his face and groaned in frustration as he listened to his colleague's advice.

'Are you sure?' Cornelius asked with an eyebrow raised. 'I'd like to think that the power is shared between Franny and I.'

'Aha!' Jerry exclaimed, pointing at Cornelius. 'That is what they _want_ you to think! Women are manipulative creatures Romeo, and are so deceptive, they can make fruit cake look like brownies!'

'Huh?' Cornelius asked with a bamboozled expression on his face. 'What do brownies have anything to do with...look, forget it, I'm going to call her right now and apologize.'

'No, no, NO!' Jerry exclaimed. 'You have to stand your ground! That's what she wants you to do! C'mon Cornelius, women live for our sympathy! That's how they maintain their power! Just listen to me!' Cornelius opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Both turned their heads to the intercom on Cornelius' desk which produced a transparent image of a young woman, who alerted,

'Mr. Robinson, your wife is waiting to see you in the lobby. Shall I send her up?'

For some reason, Cornelius' heart sank as Franny's cruel words from the night before reiterated in his mind.

_**Did you know it'd work...You knew it'd score well huh? ...**__**Who **__**sat there and loved you anyway...**__**Who listened to your bullshit and took it seriously?**_

'Anita...' Cornelius began, and then continued to her and Jerry's surprise, 'Tell her... I can't talk right now.'

Cornelius looked away as his colleague and the receptionist gave each other questioning glances and uncertain shrugs.

'What do you _mean_ he can't talk right now?' Franny demanded, hands on hips. Anita the receptionist winced and shrugged.

'He's probably busy right now with...uh...Accounting, I mean I saw Mr. Michelet in there as well...' Franny's face turned red in fury as she began taking heavy breaths to vent her anger. Anita leaned back in her chair, as if in fear of being attacked by Mrs. Robinson who was now exerting a clearly fake laugh. Her black shapely eyebrows joined into an enraged frown and her red lips formed a tight pout as she turned on her heel and muttered,

'Too busy are we? We'll see about that...' She walked over to a nearby pad on which she waited under the travel tube labelled: _To Staff Floor. _It transported her up within seconds, leaving Anita quite taken aback.

As Franny approached a tall wooden door with the label _CEO: Cornelius Robinson_, she violently twisted the brass doorknob and wrenched it open. Cornelius and Jerry jumped in shock as Franny bolted inside and threw her handbag on the floor. Still fuming, she examined the coffee and half eaten refreshments on the desk before managing to ask in a low voice,

'Busy are we Cornelius?' Their eyes were locked together for a moment as Jerry surreptitiously tiptoed out of the room; departing and mouthing something like _Do it man!_ The hurt was still visible on Cornelius' face, but Franny didn't keep her guard down.

'Franny,' he began. 'I don't like you sneaking up on me at work.'

'Oh? Is that right?' Franny hissed back. 'Is that something you told me before or is it an inexplicable time space continuum thing?!' Cornelius frowned and looked away before muttering,

'Well you're the one who hates putting up with my nonsense!'

Franny's mouth dropped.

'And what's more...' he continued angrily. 'I've decided I won't bother to tell you anything, I'm going to... honour the commitment.'

Hot tears of hurt and rage twinkled in Franny's eyes as she clenched her fists. 'This is bullshit Cornelius and you _know_ it!' she hissed.

'Get _out_,' he coughed, hiding his tears. Franny scowled at him for a minute or so before grabbing her bag and bolting out the door. Cornelius didn't stop her this time.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

'_Honey, are you serious?' Franny shrieked, the cheque in her hand wavering. Cornelius grinned and scooped her into his arms and held her there. His wife was lost in his azure eyes as she listened intently for his reply._

'_Yep, our marketing team is fantastic...in fact the whole team is great,' he explained. 'For a new corporation we're stacking up great revenue! Jerry says it's phenomenal and we'll become a household name soon!' Franny giggled excitedly before adding,_

'_Great revenue? Are there that many zeros on that one pay cheque? You're doing one heck of a job honey, I'm so happy for you!' Cornelius beamed and cupped her face in his palms._

'_But Franny, I want you to know that this is our company okay?' he said sternly. 'I wouldn't be here without you, and you will always be the first to know.' _

**

* * *

**

Back to the Present

'That's fantastic Jerry,' Cornelius exclaimed. 'I knew the figures would add up. Okay, board meeting right now. I want _everyone_ in accounting, legal, labs there now.'

Cornelius turned off the visual intercom and straightened his tie. His white blonde hair was slicked back and he had rejected his dark rimmed glasses for contact lenses. There were many changes to Cornelius in the last six month since the fight: he had numbed himself from his issues with Franny and become more and more obsessed with his work. He loved being the first one at the labs in the mornings and the last to leave. It exhilarated him to be devoted to a team of professionals at Robinson Industries who didn't snap at him for trying to ensure the natural process of time. Besides, he had no one to answer to when he returned home as the only form of communication that he and his wife shared was really in relation to their son. Franny had also grown further and further away from the norms of 'Mrs. Robinson' that she had so strictly adhered to before. She was hardly at home herself because she was either out with her talented musical friends or working as the Editor in Chief of the journal _Swingin' with Amphibia_. And what's more, on the weekends she would be at major Broadway productions in which Frankie and the boys would perform. Her appearance had changed completely as well. Never again did she wear her couture and feminine attire, but dressed mostly in jeans (usually dark in colour) and boyish tank tops. On occasion, she would glam up this new style but with her new bob cut hairdo and violet streaks, she looked nothing like the Franny that married Cornelius fourteen years ago.

Within twenty minutes, the Robinson Industries staff made their way into the meeting room through various travel tubes. The carpet was a shagpile material with a navy backdrop, sporting the Robinson Industries emblem. The grey meeting desk was vast and elliptical in shape. As the team quieted down, Cornelius cleared his voice and assembled the visual projector which read _The Future of Robinson Industries_.

'Okay team,' he began in a clear voice. 'The reason I called you up here today, is because I want _you_, my _team_, to be the first to know about the big plan I have for this corporation.' The staff looked around at one another in awe. Cornelius took a deep breath before continuing.

'I want to take Robinson Industries global,' he announced, as the visual projection behind him simulated images of international branches in major cities of the continents. Cornelius explained that the international branches would be just as efficient and sophisticated as the current, but that this one would be the head office for all invention mass production. He furthered that with help of the Insta-Building sector, all of the new branches would be based in 5 cities: London, Sydney, Dubai, Johannesburg, and Tokyo, and would therefore be completed within two weeks.

**After the Meeting**

Cornelius grinned and promptly shook hands with Jerry and the rest of accounting before making his way back to his office. Jerry followed him in and congratulated the CEO on the prospective plans.

'Cornelius, it looks like it's all working out,' he began. 'Franny must have been ecstatic when you told her, right?' Cornelius busied himself at his desk and replied without looking at his colleague,

'Uh...she doesn't know, I didn't tell her.' Jerry's eyes widened as Cornelius continued, 'When I said the team was the first to know, I meant it.'

'But Cornelius'—

'She'll find out soon enough,' Cornelius interrupted bitterly with a scowl on his face. 'There's a thing called media, Jerry. She can read about it in the papers...'

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know that was longer than the first chapter but there was a lot to do for this one. R&R!


	3. Picking up the Pieces

_Chapter 3: Picking up the Pieces_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Yes, chapter 3 is up, and uni break is nearly over sniff sniff. Thank you **Mrs. Wilbur Robinson**, **MTRlover** and **Gogglehead Lover **for your reviews! You keep me inspired!

* * *

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons belongs to Disney. I am merely an imaginative fan.

Cornelius had returned from work the earliest he had in a while. His conversation with Jerry kept swimming in his head and made him decide to hit home early to announce the big news to the family. Besides, the increased media interest that was to come for the Robinsons meant that the prospect of Franny reading about it in the papers could happen. This was not something Cornelius felt he was cold enough to let happen, even if he wanted to make a point with her. The more he thought about it, he realized how little he saw his wife and how much he missed her company. In recent months, he really didn't see her very often, and therefore hoped that his announcement of the big plans at dinner that evening would help work things out. _She'll be ecstatic...apologize and...make it up to me by appreciating everything I do for her...yeah_.

And so, Cornelius Robinson left from work that evening to be home in time for dinner. His stomach churned in excitement as he acknowledged Spike and Dmitri on the front porch who were awed by his unexpected appearance that night. They were so dumbfounded by his tall figure, Spike only managed to utter,

'Ring whichever doorbell you want...'

Cornelius smiled and thanked them before reaching out to ring Spike's doorbell, when the tall, wooden double-doors opened from the inside. Expecting to be welcomed by Lefty and his countless tentacles, Cornelius' eyes widened because standing before him was Franny. Her made up eyes popped out in shock. Beside her, a tall, bony woman dressed in a red pinafore dress and matching accessories butterfly kissed her and chirped,

'Good night, Franny darling. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow night!—Oh! Is that your husband??' Franny's eyes were still locked with Cornelius'; until her friend mouthed _Oh he's hot!_ She then left swiftly, leaving Franny quite embarrassed as she tried to avoid her husband's gaze. Cornelius smiled nervously, he felt like he was on his first date with her.

'Hi,' he said in a low voice. Her eyes wandered distractedly as she replied in a muffled voice,

'Oh, hi.' Cornelius leaned forward to kiss her, but she quickly turned on her heel and scurried away as fast as she could. _Yes, she might be playing hard to get, but she knows that we're going to have make-up sex tonight_, he thought to himself, chuckling as he entered the Robinson mansion and making his way to the living room where Lucille and Bud were playing snap. His mother's face lit up as her son entered.

'Oh, hello dear!' Lucille cried. 'You're home early tonight, Cornelius!' He smiled and reached out to his mother for a warm hug.

'Uh, yeah...I have a big announcement tonight.' He said the last three words louder so that Franny, who pretended to be sorting a pile of music scripts could hear. _What announcement? _she asked herself. She then silently stressed over the enormity that such an announcement could have. Franny finally decided she had to get out of there.

'Oh how exciting Cornelius!' Bud interjected, hugging his son. Cornelius grinned and hurried after his departing wife. He playfully grabbed her wrists from behind and breathed down her back. She struggled to free herself. Unfortunately for her, fourteen years of marriage meant that Cornelius knew the one restraint that made Franny obsolete from any karate techniques.

'Let go of me right _now_!' she hissed angrily. Cornelius was clearly enjoying himself as he smirked and asked seductively,

'Aren't you excited about my big announcement?' He stole a kiss on her cheek, infuriating her even more. Franny braced herself to swear or even bite him in response, when Wilbur interrupted their moment.

'Hey Dad, what's the big announcement?' Wilbur enquired, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he watched his parents...fidget. The two instantaneously released and put on reassuring smiles, Franny purposely rubbing her wrists in irritation.

'Oh, you'll see at dinner son,' Cornelius explained, retaining his victorious smirk. 'All will be revealed then.'

* * *

'On tonight's menu, ladies and gentlemen,' Carl began, fiddling with his titanium mid-section. 'Is a delightful prawn risotto in a white wine sauce.' After the usual 'Ahh' which sounded the dining table after dinner was served, Franny abruptly entered the room to take her seat. Hoping her slight lateness wouldn't be noticed, her eyes met with the smiling face of Cornelius who stood beside her chair, anticipating her arrival. He gestured his intention to seat her by holding his hand out like a waiter. Her eyes lowered as she reluctantly took his offer and sported that reassuring smile for the family's sake. After ten minutes or so passed, and the initial hubbub over dinner had settled, Cornelius took it upon himself to tap his champagne glass lightly. He cleared his voice as the Robinsons (and Franny's singing frogs) quieted down.

'Family,' he began. 'As you know, I have a big announcement tonight. It's something I've been working on for the last few months, and I decided I should finally spill the beans, and tell the truth.' Cornelius' blue eyes darted to Franny who noticed and looked back at her food.

'I've decided to take Robinson Industries global. In a fortnight, our company will become a global brand, recognized in five major cities around the world.'

'That's brilliant Cornelius!' Gaston cried excitedly, Art nodding enthusiastically beside him. Wilbur's face lit up as he watched Billie jump up and down in her seat. She poked her husband playfully.

'Did you hear that dear?' she asked Joe eagerly. The Robinsons seemed pretty stoked with the news...well, except for one. Franny tried to force a smile, but her dark pupils were focussed on a glare. A glare at her husband, whose smile began to deteriorate as their eyes met._ I don't get it_, he thought to himself. _This is the part where she gets excited_. But he was so wrong. Franny got up from her chair and bolted out of the dining room. The Robinsons looked at each other anxiously as Cornelius followed her.

'Franny, what the hell is wrong with you?' he yelled, chasing her to the front door. Franny reluctantly turned and faced him. Her nose was pink and her eyes filled with tears.

'Fran'—

'No, do whatever the hell you want Lewis I don't care,' she interrupted in a hurt tone. 'I need to get out of here.'

'Mom? Are you okay? What happened?' Wilbur asked worriedly, following his parents to the front door. Cornelius held up his hand and gestured for him to leave them alone.

'Wilbur, just go back to the dining room, your mother and I need to talk.' Wilbur left and Cornelius continued. 'Franny I don't understand what I have done wrong.'

'Well of _course_ you don't! Surely you forgot when you told me I would _always _be the first to know when it came to "our" company.' Franny's cheeks glistened with tears as she gestured speech marks with her fingers. Cornelius tried to retaliate.

'Yes, I _know_ which is _why_ I am telling you now instead of not at all honey!'

'Oh stop it!' She boomed back. 'I can't deal with this anymore, Cornelius. You've changed and I don't even know you anymore!' Cornelius scowled.

'We'll what about _you_?' he bellowed. 'I don't even physically recognize you anymore! And you're hardly the beautiful, amazing woman I married thirteen years ago!'

'Fourteen,' she corrected, looking away. Cornelius' face burned in embarrassment.

'I need to get away from you, Lewis,' Franny continued. 'I'm going for a walk.'

* * *

Cornelius struggled to get out of bed the next morning. He hadn't waited up for his wife like he usually would. Well, usually meaning before they were barely speaking. Nonetheless, it was the weekend, and he had planned to spend it on quality family time. But Cornelius realized that Franny was clearly not in bed with him and so forced himself up on his feet. He sleepily reached over for his glasses on the bedside table when his fingers caressed a rose-coloured piece of paper. It was a sheet from Franny's notepad, which had her magazine's letterhead _Swingin' with Amphibia_ in bold red. On the sheet was in Franny's messy handwriting:

_My dear Cornelius,_

_Firstly, I want to apologize over that fact that I was not confident enough to break this to you personally, but through this letter. As much as I may have been frustrated with you last night, I am mature enough to understand when something I have done is not right. During my walk last night I was able to vent my frustrations and come to a decision. As ironic as you may think it is, I think we need some time apart. These last few months I have questioned my role in your life and respectively, your purpose in mine. _

_I must say that as much as I dread admitting this to you (and myself), I fear that the fountain of affection between us had dried, and that I question how much, or I daresay, whether I love you at all. It is for this reason that I believe I need to have some period of time away from you, so that I can fully make sense of how I feel about you. I do not know how long I will be away, but I will call on a weekly basis, for our son Wilbur. I have no intentions of abandoning him, because this decision is purely about me, and my love for you._

_I spoke to Wilbur last night, and clarified the situation for your parents who are being so supportive about all of this. I couldn't ask for better in-laws. I hope that when I return, I am well aware of what I want and need from you. And most importantly, what I can offer you. No matter what happens, I will have eternal respect for you. _

_Please take care of Wilbur when I am gone._

_Your wife,_

_Francesca._

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay sorry, I know it's weird that Franny seems hurt one minute and all philosophical the next. Also, I hope you like the 'Francesca' touch, I'd like to think that Franny is a nickname as opposed to a given. And just a sneak peek for the next chapters: _adultery_. Hence, T rated. Please review! 


	4. Why did it have to be You?

_Chapter 4: Why did it have to be you?_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Hey all, thanks for all of your lovely reviews. Due to MTRlover's adamant request for my update (and my own procrastination from uni work :S), I give you chapter 4!

* * *

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons belongs to Disney, not me.

The weight of her overnight bag pained her left shoulder, so she decided to swap sides. Several minutes later, the same soaring pains erupted in her right shoulder. Finally, the dark haired woman in a khaki tank top, black jeans and ankle boots stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh of exasperation. Her feet were killing and she felt like she had been walking for hours since she'd missed the second bus from North Montana railway station. The next bus to Lilyfield was not for another fourteen hours, and Franny couldn't wait that long. The piercing wind that gushed past her seemed rather premature for an autumn breeze. Her silky hair flew out of the hairclip that kept her black and purple strands in place, the hairclip flying a metre or so before dropping on the arid land below.

The night before she left Cornelius, Franny decided on two possible locations to stay until she could think clearly again. First, was her favourite Aunt Phoebe's shack by Enmore Lake. But then she realized that the last thing she needed during this time was someone else's opinions...or something like that. So, she had settled on heading off to a cute cottage in Lilyfield where she had always wanted to go. Cornelius never warmed to the idea, because nothing could really compare better than his work. Lilyfield was about 13 hours drive north of Todayland, but at her walking pace, Franny would not reach there before sundown. After spending five or so minutes cursing as she rested on the dry earth on her backside, she decided to get up and keep walking.

* * *

'_The poor guy is going nuts; sometimes I don't know if he can hear me...'_

'_I think this has really hit hard on him, and goodness knows when the press will be all over it!'_

'_Yeah it's so sad, one minute he's really charismatic about Robinson Industries International, and the next minute he is indifferent to everyone...'_

'_Oh yeah, I wonder how their poor son is coping...'_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cornelius' stubby fingers tapped his varnished desk irregularly. His blond eyebrows furrowed over his almost lifeless blue eyes and he was softly biting his bottom lip distractedly. His glasses were back, and the hair slicking had gone. He couldn't get himself to function, and everybody had noticed it. His office seemed like the only place he could just escape. The paper in front of him was a blur.

_Dear Mr. Robinson,_

_On behalf of the city of Tokyo and its honourable mayor Ms. Ikki Takashi, we are proud to confirm that the formal inauguration of Robinson Industries Japan will be held on the 15__th__ July. The official opening will occur at 8:00am sharp and will be followed by refreshments in the Level 2 Conference Room. You will be required to check in to reception at least half an hour in advance. As discussed, you and your wife will be escorted from the Tokyo International Airport by the Director of the Tokyo branch, Mr. Nagata Bushido on arrival. We look forward to your company in two weeks time. _

_Please find the pre-launch infrastructure and accounts reports which are attached._

_Yours Truly,_

_MINATO TOKUGAWA _

_(Secretary, Robinson Industries International: Tokyo, Japan)_

Cornelius shuffled the several papers following the cover letter and sighed. His face looked immersed in the paperwork for Tokyo's branch, but Robinson Industries was the last thing on his mind. The same thoughts ran through his head over and over that morning. His face was horribly distraught. He was a mess.

_Where did she go?_

_Why did she leave?_

_What is wrong with her?_

_...Will she come back?_

A tear trickled from his left eye.

* * *

'People here are so friendly,' Franny exclaimed, leaning back in the rear seat of a small red hatchback. 'I really thought I would walk the whole way to Lilyfield.' The female driver smiled and replied vividly,

'Oh, I couldn't let you walk all the way there! Besides, my cousin brother Mark happens to be the weekend proprietor of the set of cottages within which you are staying!' The woman was lean and had curly, dark blonde hair and freckles under her eyes. Her expression was gentle and kind and Franny finally felt like she could breathe easy.

'Thank you so very much Susan, I really appreciate this,' Franny said. 'I will be sure to thank your cousin too when we arrive!' After a further fifteen minutes, Susan led the car to a small carpark in front of a cottage labelled _Cottage Admin. _The two women disembarked the car and made their way into the building. The welcoming foyer was decorated with photographs of the green, hilly Lilyfield area and of the people who had stayed. Behind the head counted stood a tall, reasonably built man who had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and a long face. This man had a serious resemblance to Cornelius Robinson. Franny's mouth dropped in awe. The man was dressed in jeans and a layered blue t-shirt and besides not wearing dark rimmed glasses, was a spitting image of Cornelius. His blue eyes sparkled the same way that Cornelius' did, and his physique was almost identical. Franny was speechless as the man looked up from the counter desk and smiled. _Oh my, she is absolutely gorgeous_. He reached his hand out to her.

'Welcome to Lilyfield, M'am,' he began. 'My name is Mark, and I see you've already met my cousin Susan.' Franny didn't respond, her jaw remained slightly dropped and her body frozen. Susan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Mark looked at his sister hesitantly until Franny managed to brace herself. She made a terrible attempt at a smile before apologizing.

'Oh forgive me,' she began, pushing her side hairs behind her ears. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mark. Just a little tired I guess...' She hesitantly extended her hand out to the man and shook his lifelessly. Mark smiled and offered to take her bags for her. Susan watched her brother and thought to herself, _What is he doing? We don't do that here! That's weird._ And the pair walked out of the Admin building to Franny's cottage.

* * *

'I like the older stuff, I have to say...' Mark confessed and asked, 'Do you like _It Had to Be You_?' Franny cried out loud and nodded fervently before they both lost themselves in a duet of the chorus.

_It had to be you, it had to be you;  
I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who  
Could make me be true, could make me be blue;  
And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you._

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean;  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss,  
But they wouldn't do.  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still.  
It had to be you, wonderful you;  
It had to be you._

The pair began to laugh until they were almost out of breath.

'You love swing music too? Wow Mark, I didn't know there were many people out there still into it!' Franny exclaimed excitedly. It was really the first time she had laughed in weeks. Mark grinned and placed her baggage on the sofa.

'Yes of course, I love the subtlety that it emits,' he replied. 'It's so classy and uplifting! But there are many people out there who love swing!' Franny chuckled.

'I meant _young _people,' she corrected, stroking hairs off her eyes, revealing the sparkling white-gold diamond ring on her fourth finger. Mark's blue eyes immediately retreated as he asked hesitantly.

'Surely your husband must like swing music...' Franny's excitement faded instantly. She struggled to reply.

'I...well, he...um...I don't really...listen I'd rather not talk about it to be honest.'

'About your husband or about swing music, Franny?' Mark inquired. Franny winced uncomfortably before busying herself with her bags. She anxiously tried to finish the conversation.

'Well _thank_ you for all your help Mark, but I'm really quite tired and should really get some rest, sp please close the door on your way out...' Mark's eye widened as he frowned in shock.

'Franny, I didn't mean to startle you, I just'—

'_Please_, just leave Mark,' she interrupted boldly. He shook his head and left without another word.

* * *

Franny hopped into her silk green pyjamas and lay on the queen sized bed of the cottage. She had just finished talking on the phone to Wilbur and was ready for bed. It was her second week of staying in Lilyfield and she had not spoken to Mark much at all since the first day. The bedside lamp was still on as she contemplated her behaviour that day. _How could I be so careless? He was so nice and welcoming, and he actually kept a good conversation rolling. Lewis and I haven't really had a conversation about the things I like. Oh, he must think I am horrible! _

Knock, knock.

Franny jerked in surprise before getting out of bed to answer the door.

Knock, knock.

She twisted the doorknob and pulled the dark brown wooden door open to see Mark looking flustered and breathing heavily. His eyes were looking at her in need. He looked so helpless, but absolutely gorgeous. Franny smiled.

'I knew you would come...' she said softly, before he took her in his arms and kissed her. He carried her to the bedroom, remembering to shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dear! What has she done? Don't forget to R&R.


	5. What Is And What Should Never Be

_Chapter 5: What Is And What Should Never Be_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Hey all, I really can't remember when it was that I last updated but I am also **SORRY** I have taken so long. **LOTS** of stuff (**good and crap**) happened in between and I guess you could say I **learnt** a lot about **guys** (and that some guys aren't worth it ;)), 'the way it is' and of course, myself. Nonetheless, **I'm back** and I apologize for my lack of updating. At least we know Cornelius is worth it! Enjoy and review, friends!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. Disney does.

The heat between them was intense and as Mark gently let Franny seat herself on the bed, he looked and her straight in the eye for a moment before closing his eyelids and lightly pressing his lips onto hers. Franny felt as if she could hear her heart beating in the silence as Mark slowly caressed her cheeks and moved his right hand down to her neck in a tantalizing slowness. Still pressed in the kiss, he gently moved his other hand to the small of her back as she laid herself on the bed. He then unhanded her and removed his beige coloured trench coat and threw it on the floor behind him. Franny's eyes enlarged with lust as she watched his every move and beckoned him to unbutton her silky green pyjama blouse by enticingly undoing the first one herself. Mark mischievously half-smiled at her before kissing her neck and trailing his fingers lower and lower into undo her blouse in one quick motion...

* * *

Cornelius Robinson had been staring at the piece of paper before him for over twenty-five minutes. So far he had successfully written an incomplete message:

_RECEPTION: Please forward this message to International Secretaries of Robinson Industries: _

_Mr. M. Tokugawa (Tokyo) _

_Mrs. J. Alderwood (London)_

_Mr. J. de Kruger (Johannesburg)_

_Ms. A. Ibrahim (Dubai)_

_Mr. R. Chatterjee (New Delhi)_

_CEO Mr. Cornelius Robinson will be attending the grand openings of your branches of Robinson Industries International unaccompanied. Unfortunately, his wife Mrs. Francesca Robinson will not be able to attend due to_

After a sigh of exasperation, Cornelius decided to rotate his pen with his index and middle fingers until the fourth successful rotation when the pen ricocheted to the ceiling and bounced on his spiky blond hair. He moaned in pain and rubbed his head in annoyance. A heavy knock on the door then sounded in the room.

'Come in!' Cornelius hollered. Jerry then strolled inside his office carrying three or four manila folders. He had his serious 'working face' on as he rambled on about end of year accounts figures.

'Okay so I've finished the bookkeeping for last quarter and now I've almost completed the prospectus for next quarter. I just need your quote for the overseas branches because I have to give their accounting teams a little prototype of what...'

'Jerry I can't do this,' Cornelius interrupted.

'W-what?' Jerry exclaimed, placing the folders on the desk and squinting his eyes.

'I have to find her and talk to her.' Jerry's eyes darted as he attempted to understand what Cornelius was talking about.

'I, uh, don't know what you're'—

'Franny!' Cornelius exclaimed impatiently. He sighed. 'I can't function like this. I need to see her.'

Jerry pursed his lips hesitantly.

'But I thought she asked you not to look for her. Maybe she's not ready to talk yet and'—

'Jerry I _can't _function! I know she wants to work this out and it's been'—

'Cornelius it's only been a day, come on she might not'—

'Look!' Cornelius growled. 'I don't care what you think I'm going to see her and we're going to make this work!'

'But what if she doesn't want that?' Jerry argued. Cornelius gave his colleague a dirty look before seriously thinking about what he said. Perhaps Jerry wasn't trying to force him into the same lonely state that he'd been in forever. Cornelius was the successful one. Work-wise, he was like a machine. With his wife, Jerry had never seen Cornelius so happy or so loving. It was as if Franny came in to Cornelius' life one day and hit him so hard that the stars were in his eyes to this day. They were always meant to be, everybody knew that. But somehow, it didn't seem so clear cut this time.

Cornelius paused. _What if she doesn't want to work things out?_ His eyes fell.

'Man, you have to give her time. She will come back...when she's ready. Tracking her down might make things worse. Just give it time.'

* * *

_Franny woke suddenly that morning but kept her eyes closed. She hugged the quilts closer to her body when she realised she was unclothed. Her eyes blinked open and she nervously looked around her. To her right, the alarm clock read 7:39 am and to her left was a well-built, messy blond-haired, shirtless man who was sleeping on his stomach. Franny gasped in cold fear. Her breathing became faster as she tried to sneak out of the bed. I have to leave this place! I can't believe I...I mean I couldn't have... And then her eyes glistened with tears._

'_Oh no, Cornelius how c-could I?' she cried. Mark groaned and abruptly woke up next to her. Franny mentally kicked herself as she still attempted to slide out of bed. Mark opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Franny's bare waist under the quilt._

'_Morning, pretty lady,' he murmured. Franny tried to hold back her tears as she sheepishly chuckled and tried to get herself out of his arms._

'_Mmm... where are you going honey?' _

Franny awoke from her reverie. Mark was still making his way to her silky pyjama bottoms when she abruptly blurted,

'Cornelius!'

Mark looked bewildered as he froze on the spot, in the middle of sliding her silky pants off. He squinted before muttering,

'It's Mark, actually...' Franny desperately pulled herself from him and reached for the rest of her sleepwear.

'I-I can't do this Mark, I'm...I'm married!' Mark's eyebrows furrowed. He was still in a stationary position with his hands in front of him, kneeling on the bed.

'But I thought you said your husband was'—

'No, no, no I never should have left...He's so important to...and I know is probably...and this is completely...' her voice trailed off. Mark then felt a burst of jealousy. _I can't believe she's doing this. I can't believe she said his name when I was the one doing..._

'Mark, please leave.' Franny said plainly. She had her pyjamas back on again and refused to look him in the eye.

'I can't believe this is happening...' he said angrily. Franny ran her fingers through her short, dark hair and clenched clumps of strands in stress. Her eyes darted all over the bedroom, trying to avoid Mark's annoyed expression.

'Mark...' she started calmly.

'No!' Mark interrupted. 'I hate it when women do this!'

'I have a _son_, Mark I...and how could you do this??' she asked suddenly.

'What?'

'You _know_ I'm married! How could you come and seduce a married woman?' she bellowed. Mark's mouth dropped.

'Hey!' he retorted. 'It takes two hands to clap, okay? You kissed me too!' Franny threw him a dirty look before she protested,

'Get the hell out of here you good-for-nothing player!' Mark was now fuming,

'Ohh you have some nerve calling me that! _You _left your husband and what's the first thing you do? Jump into bed with _me_! You bloody _slut_!' Franny was ready to kick his ass at this point.

'Hey!' she screamed. 'I love my husband! I'm going to tell him the truth and work things out! He's actually worth my time, as opposed to scum like yourself!'

'Yeah, and you think he'll take you back knowing you happily let me strip you bare?' Mark boomed before he defiantly grabbed his trench coat and left in a huff. Franny pressed her eyes closed and massaged her temples with her index and middle fingers.

_I'm going to go home right now and tell Cornelius the truth. Relationships don't grow on lies. And he'll surely understand. It's not like a slept with the guy...technically. He'll be okay with it...right?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, so there's a bit of light on the current situation! Also, I'd never written a hot and heavy (T rated) love scene before, so let me know if it was okay or just too cheesy! Thus, reviews are encouraged of course!


	6. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_Chapter 6: Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Hello friends! Here's a lemony chapter for you! I've just been doing some other fics which have finally come through as worth writing. I have also been attempting to satisfy the uni's endless demands (a pass is no longer what it used to be!!) Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Meet the Robinsons'. This wonderful movie belongs to the famous Disney family who have been telling us great stories for generations.**

Franny Robinson was nervously biting her nails. The bus ride was uncharacteristically bumpy, but in some ways it reflected her current thoughts. She had a good twenty minutes before she was to arrive at the Todayland central bus stop from where she would walk back to the Robinson mansion. And face her husband. Part of her was excited. She had missed Cornelius so much, and she couldn't wait to hold him close. She was also eager to see Wilbur's bright face.

But she didn't actually alert anyone of her return.

She wanted to surprise them. And then come clean about Mark.

That was the scary part. The amount of energy she lost stressing about this completely outweighed the exhausting two-bus ride she had taken to go home. She quickly took her compact out of her bag and studied her reflection. She began flattening her hair, trying to make it look longer and more feminine. She'd thrown out all of her edgy jeans and T's and worn the only dress she packed. A purple and cream, cap-sleeved, knee length chiffon dress with a silk sash around her waist. All she wanted to do was make her husband happy. Who knew it was going to become so complex?

* * *

Cornelius snorted loudly and subsequently woke himself up from his deep nap. He dozed off without realizing, and these days he warned the receptionists not to intercom him unless it had anything to do with Franny. Cornelius winced until his eyes gave in and opened. He let out a quiet yawn and checked the time.

_11:27 am_

He scrutinised the clock carefully and let his mind wander. He was due to leave for Tokyo and Dubai in a matter of days, but his heart wasn't with the company. Franny had been gone for almost two weeks. It felt like a lifetime. He didn't want to deal with his work deadlines. He didn't care to check in for his flights. He just wanted to see her again. But as the weeks continued, that glimmer of hope seemed to fade bit by bit. He started to wonder if she'd ever come back. That thought was so depressing that he forced himself to pay attention to the papers in front of him. Jerry had finally received correspondence from the accounts division in the other international branches and had promptly left them in Cornelius' office that morning. Cornelius was supposed to be checking them for accuracy, because he was most of the brains behind the company and simple bookkeeping figures weren't really rocket science for him. But then again, rocket science wasn't hard for Cornelius to comprehend picked up his blue pen and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Franny had changed her mind about her travel plans. Instead of going to the mansion, her heart ached to see Cornelius again. She daydreamed about what she would do when she saw him. What _they_ would do. She had just made her way to the Robinson Industries lobby where the familiar looking receptionist from before sat furiously typing away. Franny walked up to the counter slowly and had a small smile on her face.

'Hi...' she started before asking. 'You're...um, A-Anita right?' Franny was impressed with her good memory when the woman nodded at her, although looking bewildered.

'Y-yes...How can I help you m'am?' she replied, not recognising the dark haired, skinny woman in front of her.

'It's me...um....Franny Robinson.' Anita's eyes widened. She didn't say anything for at least two minutes.

'I...I-I'm so sorry, I just didn't recognise you!' she squeaked before manoeuvring her controls to correspond with Cornelius. Franny gestured for her to stop.

'No, you don't have to...I was actually planning on surprising him, if that's okay...'

Anita just nodded robotically. Franny smiled in acknowledgement and made her way to the top floor.

Cornelius was actually working hard. He was thoroughly impressed with himself. The past couple of weeks were hard for him to focus. But he knew one thing was missing. _Coffee_. He leapt out of his leather swivel chair and hurried to the small kitchen next to his office. He couldn't be bothered using his self-invented cappuccino guns, so he fixed himself some of that good old granulated stuff.

Franny's heart was pounding as he held her bag close to her chest. She saw those familiar block letters which spelled out _CEO: Cornelius Robinson_ on the office door. It was already a little ajar so she slowly pulled it open and took a deep breath before quickly walking in. But to her shock, he wasn't sitting in his chair. She walked further into the office. Perhaps he was looking out the window. Her dark eyes searched desperately. She was still trembling when she heard a confused 'huh?' and a loud clang. She spun around in terror only to see her husband's similar look of shock. He'd dropped his coffee and the mug broke into pieces on the floor. The hot coffee splashed out onto the granite floor. They didn't even need words. His light blue eyes were focused on her face in disbelief, but they cried out to her in need. His eyes were pink near the bottom lashes and formed bags under his eyes. His anguish exposed how much he missed her, needed her, worried about her. Franny was swallowing nervously and her breathing intensified. She fiddled with her hair distractedly, but her eyes were focused on him. He stepped over the glass shards and moved closer to her.

'You...you're...I mean--' he croaked. She nodded.

'I, um...wanted to surprise you,' she whispered. The stood there for a moment. They were an arm's length apart, just staring at each other. Franny started to feel uncomfortable, so she focused her attention on the broken mug.

'Oh, that completely broke, maybe I should'—And Cornelius cupped her face with his palms and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her arms flayed around her in surprise. He'd never kissed her like this before. And Franny could remember. Not even on their wedding night. His kisses were hard and passionate. It was like a traveller's long awaited opportunity to quench his thirst. It was urgent. It ached. It was fantastic. Cornelius moaned softly between kisses. She steadied herself as he trailed his hands to her hips and she pulled his neck closer with her arms wrapped around it. He then pushed her onto the desk where she seated herself blindly. Once she was seated, he kissed her neck and she straddled her legs around his waist. But he didn't anticipate this move, so he quickly lost his balance and almost dropped her.

'Cornelius!' she screamed.

She fell flat on her back on the desk where his pencil tins and reports shook off the desk's surface. She burst into laughter. He helped her sit up again and apologised.

'I'm so sorry, this wasn't very smart...I just...' he began. She pecked his cheek and stroked his hair.

'It's okay...' she replied. He looked intently into her eyes.

'Shit...I _missed_ you baby,' he whispered in her ear. His words made her shiver. She caressed his neck and tie.

'I missed you more...' she said back. Somehow they'd forgotten everything they were fighting about. It was funny like that.

* * *

Franny lay on her side trying to get to sleep that night. The whole family was delighted that she had come back home. And Wilbur hadn't been glowing with happiness like that for a while. When Cornelius or Wilbur asked about how her time was away, she'd give vague answers and change the subject quickly. After dinner she and Cornelius had an 'early night', which just meant they wanted as much time as they could get in the night to...celebrate. By the time they were too tired to stay awake; they'd celebrated a good several times. Cornelius had shifted on his side a bit before dozing off. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. But Franny was wide awake. _How am I going to tell him?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that. I will try and update soon, I just want the culminating drama to make you gasp! So please bear with me and...Review! (Please!)**


	7. Strangers in the Night

_Chapter 7: Strangers in the Night_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Hey all. Sorry for the lateness. Work, piano and a whole lot of other crap got in the way. Now I really feel like I'm on break!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Meet the Robinsons'. **

Franny didn't get much sleep the night before. She woke up at a strange hour before the sun had risen and had spent most of her time staring into space before deciding to start her day. She headed to the kitchen with worry on her face. She had to come clean, or the knot in her stomach would enlarge the longer she avoided telling Cornelius. She waited for the instant coffee maker to finish the milky froth at the top of her cup before taking a long sip from it.

'Morning dear,' Cornelius whispered from behind her, after placing his hands on her love handles. Franny almost spilt her coffee in surprise, but managed to pace herself. She chuckled nervously and turned to face him. He pressed her against the kitchen bench top and leaned forward to kiss her. Franny obliged and then rested her head on his chest.

'Franny, we have to go to Japan within the week to open up the branch there. I was thinking about the flight on Thursday? Is that okay? We'll be there for two or three days tops and then we have to go to Dubai for'—

'Honey, I can't...' Franny interrupted suddenly.

Cornelius' raise his eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Cornelius,' Franny started hesitantly. She released herself from his hands and looked back at him intently.

'What's wrong?' he asked with a confused expression on his face. Franny swallowed deeply before answering him.

'I...I have to tell you something.' Cornelius' eyes darted before widening.

'No way! You're pregnant?' he cried.

'W-what?' she asked, confused.

'When did you take the test? This morning? I mean wow, I'—

'No, no I'm not pregnant,' she corrected, shaking her head.

'Then what is it? It's not bad news is it? Because I really want you there with me in Japan because this is so important to our company and'—

'Cornelius...'

'...you've got to be there babe, it's our company and don't want to have to do this without'—

'Listen, I...'

'...besides, this is such a big deal and it would be nice for us to get away'--

'I ALMOST SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!' she blurted. Cornelius' mouth dropped.

'What?'

'When I was away, I kinda met someone, and...' tears began to form in her eyes and she looked away. She felt disgusting, and there was hurt all over his face. When he caught a glimpse of her tears he began to fume in rage.

'HEY!' he screamed. 'You have NO right to cry! YOU'RE the one who cheated on ME!'

'Honey, I'm s-sorry, it was a mistake... But we d-didn't sleep together! I s-stopped it!'

Cornelius stormed out of the kitchen. She followed him.

'Cornelius, I made a mistake, please!' Cornelius looked back at her in rage, but the hurt was clearly in his eyes.

'Who is he?' he asked in a shaky voice.

'He's nobody, I don't even'—

'So he's just some stranger? You wilfully went third base with some guy? We are MARRIED Franny! Married! How could you do this?'

'No, no, honey, he just looked so much like you and'— Franny mentally kicked herself when Cornelius' eyes widened.

'Oh, and that makes it so much better does it? I can't believe this!'

'It was a _mistake_, Cornelius,' Franny began to explain in a more stable voice. I'm not going to deny that, but I stopped it, and I came back because I love you, and'--

'No, no! Letting some guy feel you up is NOT your EVERYDAY MISTAKE!' Cornelius barked back.

Franny's mouth opened in shock.

'An everyday mistake is, hmm, I don't know... like losing your keys! I can't believe this is happening! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU!' he yelled. He looked at her in disgust. Gaston walked into the living room at that moment and rubbed his eyes lazily before asking,

'What the hell's going on? Why is everyone yelling?'

'Somehow faithfulness is not on the priority list for your sister!' Cornelius blurted spitefully, his piercing eyes focused on Franny.

'What do you mean?' Gaston asked. Cornelius rolled his eyes and flayed his arms about in exasperation.

'She cheated on me!'

'Cornelius!' Franny sobbed.

'WHAT?' Gaston exclaimed, before stumbling on the carpet as he was half asleep.

There was an awkward pause. Gaston steadied himself and forced his eyes open this time.

'I... I can't deal with this,' Cornelius's voice cracked. He took a pause. 'I need to go to Japan.'

'Wait,' Gaston pleaded, trying to mediate the two. 'Why don't you guys talk about this?'

'Yes, p-please Cornelius,' Franny pleaded too.

'NO!' he replied angrily. 'WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT IF I WAS UNFAITHFUL TO YOU?'

Franny wanted so badly to say yes to his question, but she knew that if he had done the same to her, she would never want to see him again.

'Come on, Cornelius. Talking never hurt anyone,' Gaston reasoned. Cornelius sighed. He was too hurt talk. He just wanted to be alone.

'No... I need to think, I can't...I just...' he grabbed handfuls of his hair in stress before storming out.

Franny sighed deeply and lowered her gaze in disappointment. Gaston's arms were raised in front of him in a mediating position as if carrying something. His eyes were directed in the direction Cornelius left. Gaston then reluctantly turned to his sister. She tried to avoid his eyes but her brother broke the silence.

'What happened, sis?' he asked softly. Franny simply shook her head and began to cry.

'I never meant for this to happen,' she managed to say softly.

Gaston comforted her and led her into the kitchen. 'Come on, tell me what happened.'

_**3 weeks later**_

'Mom, when's dad coming back from his trip?' Wilbur asked nervously at breakfast that morning as he poured cereal into his milk. Franny was not in the mood to talk to anyone that morning. She had just thrown out a whole pile of newspapers from the past few weeks.

_**Where is the Missus? Robinson says: No comment**_

_Thirty-six-year-old CEO of what is now Robinson Industries International avoided the media's questions about the whereabouts of magazine tycoon wife Franny Robinson. He attended the opening of the Dubai Branch of his company unaccompanied; an unusual step for the young CEO. Although all kinds of rumours have come out in the past couple of weeks about a supposed fall out between the young power couple, there are also pregnancy rumours and even that they have officially divorced. Robinson's secretary confirms that Mrs. Robinson was just unable to make the trip at this point in time. _

Billie had helped Franny in the process of getting rid of them, whilst the rest of the family tried to keep out of Franny's bad side. Cornelius would call every few days to let the family know where he was, but he and Franny acted like everything was okay when they spoke to each other on the phone projector. But the headlines on the newspapers weren't all made up tabloids.

Splashed on the front page of other newspapers included headlines like:

_Cornelius Robinson opens Branches Unaccompanied _

_Power Couple Cornelius and Franny Robinson: over?_

_The Robinsons: Cheat rumours!_

_Oh, Mrs. Robinson: Could there be a graduate involved?_

'Mom?' Wilbur asked again.

'WHAT?' Franny screamed back. Lucille, Bud and Art were also at the table and looked at her nervously. 'LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHEN HE'S COMING BACK! GIVE HIM A CALL, I'M SURE HE'LL TELL YOU!' And she stormed out with newspapers in her hands. Billie's eyes followed her out before she looked consolingly at Wilbur.

'The poor dear,' Lucille finally said. She looked at one of the newspaper articles and sighed. 'It must be hard enough without the media on their backs!'

Wilbur also peered at the newspaper on the table. His parents had told him years ago that their family was in the spotlight and that it should never affect him. But the media attention wasn't as personal as they were now. Wilbur always thought his parents were madly in love with each other. He knew there was something going on, but no one else in the house would spill the beans. Could the rumours about cheating be true? Surely his parents would never...break up, Right? His stomach churned thinking about it. He looked at the smiling faces of his parents on the newspaper cover. _What is going on?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update again soon for you guys! And I think I will conclude this story in a couple of chapters. Fingers crossed!**


	8. In a Split Second

_Chapter 8: In a Split Second_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **A nice, long chapter for you.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons.**

Cornelius Robinson was almost limping back into his hotel room that evening. He hadn't realised that opening up worldwide branches of his company would also come with a million parties, press conferences and formalities. At the same time, he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to confront his cheating wife back at home. He felt like he was in college again and Jerry would tell him about what it was like when a girl cheated on him. The difference was that this time, he was the one who was cheated on. Cornelius always thought that he would never have to worry about that with his perfect, sensitive, intelligent Franny. He realised how much people could surprise him. He knew the love was all there, but every time he picked up the projector phone to speak to her, he kept imagining her with some faceless guy who made her toes curl. Somehow he always thought that he was the only guy who could satisfy her in that way. He reclined onto the hotel bed and took his glasses off. _What is someone supposed to do in this situation?_

* * *

Wilbur hoped that he could try talking to his mother again that evening. Perhaps she had calmed down since the last time they spoke. His whole family were being rather secretive about what was going on. He searched the living room where found Bud snoring and Lucille speaking to Lefty, (and Lefty nodding vehemently). Wilbur then made his way to the performance room where his mother's frogs were all having a smoke and ordering the bartender to make some martinis. _Where could she be?_ He could then hear women speaking in his parents' bedroom.

'...things will work out, I'm sure of it!' Billie consoled Franny softly. 'Trust me, when Joe and I were going through a bit of a rough patch over Drake, it became water under the bridge...'

'Yeah, but Drake cracked on to you and you told him to piss off...what I did was different, I mean I didn't even...' Franny replied in a depressed tone.

'Yes, but you stopped it! The relationship is over; you'll never see that Mark guy ever again anyway. In a way that's better, I mean Drake was an ex of mine...'

Wilbur couldn't believe his ears. He barged into the bedroom and glared at his mother.

'Did you cheat on my father?!' he bellowed. Franny and Billie were taken aback. Billie tried to restrain Wilbur who was now advancing on Franny.

'W-Wilbur, Aunt Billie and I were having a conversation, you can't j-just...' she retorted nervously.

'No! Answer my question! Did you betray my Father? Are the newspapers right?' Wilbur yelled, his finger pointed at Franny angrily. She looked back at him helplessly.

'Wilbur, honey'—Billie interjected.

'_Tell _me it isn't true, Mom!' Wilbur pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. Franny just looked away. It was the longest silence of her life.

'So that's why Dad went without you?' Franny nodded in shame.

'Wilbur, your Father and I haven't really...discussed any of this yet, and I just don't want you to'—

'So...' Wilbur interrupted before swallowing nervously. 'Are you going to...break up?' Franny extended her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'Of course not, honey. But your Father and I haven't discussed anything yet...'

'Is it because of me?' Wilbur asked suddenly. Franny's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'You don't love Dad anymore because of me?' Billie's mouth dropped.

'No! Honey, how could you even think that, I'—

'So then why did you do that to Dad?' he asked back. Kids could be so painfully blunt sometimes. Franny didn't say anything. Wilbur shook his head and headed for the door.

'Wilbur, where are you going?' And he stormed out. 'Wilbur!'

* * *

**The next day**

Art and Gaston were almost out of breath when they ran back into the Robinson mansion. Franny was sitting on the dining table, covering her face. Lucille and Billie were comforting her.

'We looked everywhere, sis,' Art cried. 'Carl's been out on the city too.'

'We can't find him anywhere,' Gaston continued, panting. Franny virtually collapsed from her seat at the point. Lucille helped her up.

'W-what am I supposed to d-do?' she asked in a strained voice. Everyone looked nervously at each other.

'Someone should call Cornelius,' said Bud. 'He has to be here.' There were sounds of agreement amongst the Robinsons.

'I can do it, if you want...' offered Laszlo, scratching his head.

'No, it should be me, you're just going to stress him out...' Tallulah argued.

'Are you guys crazy? He is way older than you guys, he needs to hear it from someone his age or older,' cried Art.

'Well, I am his mother, so I should do it,' Lucille interjected.

'No...' Franny interrupted. Her voice was almost completely broken from crying and stressing all night. She hadn't slept for a second. Her face was paler than normal, and her lips dry and cracked.

'I should do it...' she continued. 'Excuse me.'

* * *

_Hi, you've reached the direct line to Cornelius Robinson. He is currently unable to receive you call or communicate with you via projector. If you would like to leave an audible-only message please press 1. If you would like to leave a projector message, please press 2. _

Franny rolled her eyes in frustration when she heard that damn voicemail message for the fourth time. After seeing Wilbur's face the night before and his self blame, she knew she had to settle things with Cornelius. He wasn't answering his phone. _Where the hell was he?_ She decided that she should leave a voice message.

'Cornelius, it's me,' she started in a low, monotonous voice. She tried to keep her voice as constant as she could. 'I don't know how busy you are but...um, if you could come home as soon as you can...'

She took a deep breath. 'Wilbur...he...he's missing, and I c-can't'—

Her voice cracked at that moment. She paused for a moment.

'Look, I know you hate me, but I need you to come home and help me find him. He knows about everything.'

* * *

Cornelius couldn't believe his ears when he played the message back. _She wouldn't be calling if it wasn't serious._ He frantically tried to pack whatever he could into his backpack and bolted out of the hotel suite. On his way to the lobby he almost collided into Jerry who had his arms out in front of him.

'Nice work, buddy. We're off to India tonight for the Delhi opening, are you packed?'

'Jerry, we're going to have to postpone...I've got to get home...' He turned to run out of the hotel lobby. Jerry held on to Cornelius' elbow.

'Hey! What do you mean? We're on schedule here!' Jerry protested. Cornelius' face looked flustered. His eyes looked scared as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Wilbur's missing...'

Jerry's eyes widened and Cornelius looked like he was going to vomit.

'What? I can't believe this...' he replied. 'Go Cornelius, I'll deal with all of this...'

* * *

By the time Cornelius had arrived in Todayland, he entered a deserted mansion. None of the Robinsons were home. _What's going on? _He only got the message from Franny 42 hours ago and jumped on the next plane back. He placed his bags on the dining table and searched the house.

'Franny?'

No answer.

'Art? Gaston?'

Silence.

'Mom?'

Once he had reached the bedroom, he found a small note on one of Franny's _Swingin' with Amphibia_ notepad. Her messy writing read:

_At the hospital with Wilbur. _

_ICU. Level 6. C-59._

_Franny._

* * *

When Cornelius reached the hospital, all of the Robinsons were waiting at the reception downstairs. Gaston and Art got out of their seats immediately.

'What is going on?' Cornelius asked adamantly.

'The doctors have only let Franny stay up there, because there are so many of us.' Cornelius looked like the vein on his head was about to pop.

'I said, _what's going on_?!'

'Just go upstairs, Level 6'—

'I know, C-59...' Cornelius bolted to the floor pad labelled **_TO 6TH__ FLOOR_** and waited for the travel tube to transport him. When he arrived at room C-59, he saw Wilbur lying inside the hospital bed, asleep. His eyes were sunken. Cornelius felt like his stomach was going to fall out. He inspected the white hospital room again. Franny was not in there.

'Excuse me, are you this boy's father?' asked a deep voice. Cornelius spun around to see an aged doctor with a clipboard.

'Yes, yes I am.'

'I'm Dr. Burke.' Cornelius shook his hand hastily.

'What happened?' he asked. 'I was in Dubai when I heard that my son was missing and now I am here...'

'Wilbur was missing for almost three days. It seems that it was an attempt to run away, apparently he started walked and didn't stop. Your robotic family member Carl said that Wilbur had to think, and then never came back. He had walked all the way to Bakersfield before locals found him unconscious.'

'WHAT? That's at least sixty kilometres away!' Cornelius explained. 'Why?'

'You're going to have to consult your wife about those details. Wilbur is in a stable condition now, he was just severely dehydrated. He hadn't eaten anything, but he can go home tonight. He'll need special care for the next three to four weeks.'

Cornelius nodded. The doctor turned to leave when Cornelius stopped him.

'Excuse me, I'm sorry...but um, have you seen my wife?'

'Er, I believe she's in the balcony,' Burke replied. Cornelius took a deep breath and braced himself before making his way to the floor's balcony. _Here goes. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter 8 done woot! I have the next chapter on its way; get prepared for some serious lemony love-hate arguing between our favourite couple! _md 22. _


	9. For Better or For Worse?

_Chapter 9: For Better or For Worse?_

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. I would have updated when I said I was, but my Dad got really sick over the summer. And then work and uni stuff got in the way, but he's better now, and all that other stuff sorted itself out. So here we are. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Meet the Robinsons'.**

Cornelius looked for the veranda and when he did, he saw the small, defeated figure of Franny Robinson, who seemed to be looking into space. Just as he was about to walk out there, he stopped himself. Instinctively, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. But when he got out there and their eyes met, he couldn't control his rage.

'Cornelius,' she croaked, her eyes glimmering with tears. She looked like she'd been through hell and back. Her countenance looked just shattered. 'Thank goodness you're here, I'-

'What the _hell_ is wrong with you?' Cornelius interrupted loudly. Franny squinted.

'What?' she asked, her voice cracking.

'How could you let this happen?' he barked back. 'What were _you_ doing when he decided to go for a walk?' Franny widened her eyes in shock. She placed her hands over her temples.

'I can't believe you are throwing that at me _now_!' she yelled back. '_You're_ the one who was living it up overseas!'

'I was there for _work_ purposes, Franny,' he replied. She rolled her eyes.

'_No_, you were there to avoid _me_! You don't want to deal with what's happening to us!' she cried.

'No! I was there to make money for my _family_! When was the last time _you_ thought about family or _me _for that matter, huh?' he asked, cornering her as she tried to re-enter the hospital. She shook her head angrily.

'You keep running away from our problems, Cornelius,' she cried. 'If you keep running, it _might_ just become too late for us!'

'I was beginning to think it already was!' he shot back.

'Cornelius...'

'Whose fault is that anyway?' he argued. 'Who _cheated_ on _who_?' he hissed cruelly.

'I don't have time for this,' she declared, trying to evade him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes through his sleek, rimmed glasses. Franny violently pulled herself away from him and cried,

'NO, that is IT! I _cannot _havethis same fight with you, Cornelius!' She was tired of crying over her guilt and Cornelius being so damn stubborn. 'It's _killing_ me! The media is all over it, our family is all over the place. How sorry do I have to be for you to let this go?'

'Oh, how unfortunate for _you_!' he replied sarcastically.

'Hey! I just spent a month _without_ you, knowing you hate me and I'm still here because I _still_ want to make this work! I know you'd like to avoid talking about it, but are _you_ ready to work on us?' Cornelius was now the one rolling his eyes and trying to head back into the hospital.

'Cornelius?' She pleaded. He just scowled and crossed his arms. 'Please, I don't want to live like this anymore...' she continued. 'Perhaps we could try counselling or something...' But he wasn't interested.

'This is ridiculous...tell me _why_ Wilbur went for a walk!' he demanded.

'Cornelius, please... we can't pretend that nothing is wrong'—

'You're not answering my question!' he interrupted. He grabbed her forearms this time and tried to shake the truth out of her. Franny struggled to get out of his grip.

'Let go!' she shrieked, still trying to pry out of his grasp. He tightened his grip and she yelped in pain.

'Damn it Franny, I'm not going to ask you again!'

'Cornelius you're _hurting_ me!'

He let go of her instantly. Fresh tears were glistening down Franny's cheeks. She sighed and walked back into the hospital ward. 'You're _impossible_!' she muttered as she walked away.

Cornelius bolted after her and took hold of her arm, softly this time. Franny was just about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind when a short, stout female nurse chimed in.

'Um...excuse me,' she began. 'Your son has woken up...please follow me.'

Cornelius released Franny and they followed the nurse back to Wilbur.

* * *

'How are you feeling, honey?' Franny asked in a soft voice as she sat beside his bed, stroking his hair. Wilbur said nothing initially; his eyes were darting from his mother to father, who was standing next to Franny with his hand on her shoulder.

'Weak...' Wilbur croaked. 'Dad's here too?'

'Of course I am, buddy!' Cornelius cried, his voice almost collapsing. 'We were so worried about you!'

Franny nervously got out of her chair to let Cornelius sit down. Although he wasn't watching her, he noticed her struggle from the corner of his eye. He gently pressed her back down on the chair and after a short pause, slowly began stroking her hair. Her heart almost stopped when he did this. As angry as he was at her, he knew the past couple of days must have been hell for her. _Maybe counselling wasn't such a ridiculous idea after all._

'When can I go home, Dad?' Wilbur asked with a look of plea on his face.

'Well, the doc says you can go home tonight...' Cornelius replied. 'They're just running some more tests and you're going to have to take it easy for a while!' Wilbur formed a small smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and the three of them turned their necks to see Dr. Burke enter the room.

'How are we feeling, Mr. Robinson?' he asked Wilbur with a smile on his face. Wilbur managed a shrug and the doctor advanced toward the bed. 'I'm just going to do a quick physical exam,' he announced glancing over at Cornelius and Franny (who was now up from the chair). They stepped back to give Dr. Burke enough room. Franny backed to the wall and closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. She felt like she could collapse any minute. This whole ordeal was really getting the better of her. Her arms collapsed at her sides. Her eyes were still closed when she felt someone lacing their fingers on hers gently. She opened her eyes to see Cornelius focused on Wilbur, but slowly interlocking his hand into hers.

* * *

The Robinson mansion was bubbly and loud again with the return of the youngest member of the family. Everyone was rejoicing in the living room at Wilbur's return. Of course, he was still very weak and had to take every caution. Cornelius decided to postpone the international openings for a couple of weeks, and Franny took leave from work to take care of Wilbur. Despite all the commotion in the living room, Cornelius noticed that Franny had left the room unnoticed. He began searching the house for her. He peeked into their bedroom, her performance room, the kitchen and even the terrace, but he found her busying herself in Wilbur's room. She was rearranging his clothes and organising his medication.

'Hey...' he said in a soft voice, sticking his head through the door which was slightly ajar. Franny was bending over to pick up a sweatshirt on the floor when she looked up at him. She straightened her body and managed a small, quick smile.

'Didn't notice you slipping out of the living room...' he began. She said nothing and tried to busy herself again. 'Need any help?'

She shook her head and declined, her face deliberately not facing his.

'I'm taking time off work, so, this is where my time and attention will be,' she informed. Cornelius nodded.

'I'm taking some time off too,' he confessed, running his fingers through his hair.

'You don't have to do that...' she blurted. He walked closer to her.

'I want to. You shouldn't have to do all this yourself.' He tried to touch her, but she was moving around the room hastily.

'Sure I do,' she replied with a cough. 'Besides, my mind should be focused a bit _more_ on family. I've been out of touch lately.' There was a hit of bitterness in her tone, but she reassured him with a smile. He sighed shifted even closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.

'Franny, I didn't even mean half the things I'-

'I know,' she interrupted, backing away from him and busying herself again. Cornelius' eyes darted and he began to bite his bottom lip nervously before he uttered,

'I...I want to try counselling.' Franny froze, her back still facing him. She wasn't expecting this.

'Oh...okay,' she replied. She turned around to see him smiling at her timidly.

'_Wilbur_ needs us,' he added awkwardly, making her heart sting. She desperately fought her tears and stayed silent whilst nodding.

'I'll...um make the arrangements,' she said awkwardly.

'Great,' he replied, before walking out of the bedroom. As happy as she was that they weren't at each other's throats, she wanted him to make an effort for _her _too. For _them_. Maybe she misread his gestures at the hospital. But he made it clear that he was only interested in working things out for _Wilbur_. Could her one mistake have dried out all the love he had for her? Was their marriage going to be one without romance? The kind that only lasted for the kids?

* * *

**A/N: ***Gasp* Want to find out if she's right? Review and you shall!


	10. Looking Back

_Chapter 10: Looking Back _

Summary: Happily married for 14 years, Cornelius and Franny were bound to be together forever. But the expansion of Robinson Industries puts their marriage to the test. Can they make it? Or do all good things come to an end?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews. It's nice to know that there are still avid readers of this fic! It keeps me motivated!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Meet the Robinsons'.**

Cornelius shifted uncomfortably in his seat a few weeks later. Franny was at the reception desk confirming their appointment with Dr. Lucy Gardiner, her friend from college who was a very experienced marriage counsellor. Bud and Lucille offered to take care of Wilbur that day. They didn't want anything to disrupt Franny and Cornelius working on their relationship.

'Yes, we have booked for weekly appointments with her,' Franny confirmed, leaning over the counter with a small smile on her face. The receptionist nodded and scanned the screen in front of her after typing a few things on the keypad.

'And will you be joining us for the standard six month program, or would you like to try the minimum three month option?' she asked. Franny swallowed before craning her neck to see Cornelius picking up a magazine and flicking through it. They'd probably need way more than six months considering the nature of their problems. Franny turned back to the receptionist and smiled.

'Six months should be fine, thank you.'

'Excellent! Just take a seat and Dr. Gardiner will call you in shortly.' Franny nodded and took a seat next to Cornelius who was immersed in an article he was reading. He pushed his slipping glasses closer to his face.

'Everything okay?' he asked, not looking away from the magazine. Franny curled her lips and clasped her hands together on her lap. She nodded.

'Franny? And you must be Cornelius!' said a soft voice. Both of them lifted their heads to see a tall, young woman with thick framed glasses smiling at them. Franny jumped to her feet.

'Lucy!' She gave her a quick hug. 'It's great to see you. This is my husband...'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Lucy extended her hand to meet Cornelius'. 'Come on in.'

* * *

'Well...' began Lucy, sorting papers at her desk. 'I must say that I _wasn't_ surprised to get your call Franny. The media has been all over this, haven't they?'

'_Yes_... they have,' she replied timidly. She sat on the far left side of the leather sofa with her legs crossed. Cornelius sat on the far right, his fingers slowly drumming his lap.

'Well, let's get started,' Lucy continued, placing her clipboard on her desk and sitting before them. 'I like to start with a bit of a history. I usually alternate my questions. And I do this in a fast pace, because I find that this way, a more honest answer results.'

Franny raised an eyebrow.

'Cornelius, could you please tell me when you and Franny first met?' Lucy inquired, pointing at them with her pen. Cornelius coughed reluctantly.

'Uh-- at a science fair. I was twelve.' Lucy nodded fervently.

'And when did you realise you were in love with her?' Cornelius rolled his eyes. _Was she serious?_

'What kind of question is that?' he asked abruptly. Lucy looked indifferent.

'A pretty simple one. Answer it, please.' Cornelius shook his head.

'This is _ridiculous_,' he muttered. 'When are we going to talk about our _problems_? Isn't that what we're paying you for?' Franny stared at him with widened eyes. She mouthed his name apprehensively.

'Those are some very negative thoughts there, Cornelius,' Lucy stated. 'I only asked you a simple question.' Cornelius shook his head again. Franny's eyes darted from Lucy to Cornelius. He made no attempt to play nice. He wasn't about to spill the beans on his personal life with some _stranger_ who had no _damn_ idea what his life was like. Someone who had _no_ idea what it was like to be cheated on by the love of their life.

'Well _maybe_ that's because our marriage is on the negative side of the tracks right now!' he barked back. Franny couldn't believe what a jerk he was being.

'Just _answer the question_, Cornelius!' she hissed. Cornelius sighed and folded his arms. He paused before answering in a resentful tone,

'Always...'

'Sorry? Always what?' Lucy asked.

'I've- uh... always loved her...' Lucy smiled and he looked in another direction in frustration.

'Thank you Cornelius,' Lucy replied, chuckling a little. _Men are always the uptight ones_, she thought to herself before continuing. 'Franny, how would you describe your sex life?'

Cornelius released a groan from the base of his neck and covered his face with his hands. _I cannot believe this woman_! Franny swallowed before looking at Lucy with a quizzical expression on her face.

'I- uh- I don't know what you mean...' Lucy frowned. She wasn't going to be easy on them. _A classic sign of a spouse that gives up at an instant_, she observed. _No wonder there is an invisible line between them. The probably haven't gotten to the bottom of their arguments. And I wouldn't be surprised if there was no sex happening either. _

'_Okay_... let me break it down,' Lucy continued. 'When was the last time both of you had sex?' Franny stayed silent. She honestly couldn't remember. It had felt like a while.

'This is ridiculous...' Cornelius muttered. Lucy ignored him. Franny had a defeated expression on her face.

'Well?'

'Um...'

'Do you climax regularly?' Lucy probed. It was at this point where Cornelius felt that Lucy's questions had gone too far.

'Hey that's _enough_!' he exclaimed. 'Where did you graduate from, again? I'm starting to question your credibility, Lucy!'

'Let her answer the question, _Cornelius_,' Lucy interjected sharply, staring at him fiercely. Franny was crossed between confusion and embarrassment. _I can't remember the last time Cornelius and I were intimate, so I can't even answer the second question._

'Our sex life is just fine, Dr. Gardiner!' Cornelius interrupted. Lucy pursed her lips and glared at him

'Are you still sexually attracted to your wife, Cornelius?' she asked invasively. Franny nervously awaited his response. Cornelius rolled his eyes again.

'Where the hell do you get off, Lucy?' he boomed. 'Do you enjoy worsening the problem? Let me tell you something'—

'Cornelius...' she began.

'Our sex life is none of your _damn_ business!' he interrupted. 'We're having some problems and we are here to deal with those problems!'

'Yes, but'—

'You want a _history_?' he yelled, getting to his feet.

'Cornelius, please...' Franny persisted.

'Franny and I got into a fight, she got angry at me because I didn't tell her about the company going global'—

'Mr. Robinson sit _down_!' Lucy ordered, getting to her feet as well. Cornelius was ready to leave the room.

'...so she _left_ and almost _fucked _another guy!'

Franny's eyes began to swell in tears. 'Cornelius, don't do this...' she begged. If he gave up already, then they were finished. Cornelius' voice began to waver.

'...and then our son almost _died_, so don't go ahead and judge us on how our _damn_ sex life is!'

'Cornelius, sit down we haven't finished,' Lucy said calmly. Franny got to her feel and tugged on his elbow. She looked into his eyes with desperation written all over her face.

'_Please_...don't walk out of here!' she pleaded. He paused before rolling his eyes and sitting back down. Lucy observed their actions and scribbled on her pad again.

'Look, I think we should maybe leave it there...' Lucy concluded. 'I think the surface is still a little prickly, but I really want you guys to try being intimate at home. It'll be proof of whether Cornelius isn't bluffing when he claims that your sex like is _fine_. I won't be there so it won't be like some _stranger_ is watching or judging you.' Her eyes focused on Cornelius when she uttered the last few words.

'We willdo it _Dr._ Gardiner,' Cornelius replied indignantly.

'And I will expect a full report next week...' she added.

'It's not like you'd know anyway,' Cornelius muttered.

'I will know if you didn't do it. I can read people pretty well,' Lucy replied.

'Oh, really?' Lucy nodded before providing a character analysis on both of them.

'You're a pretty _proper _guy who doesn't take chances,' she began. 'You can't imagine moving past Franny's indiscretion and you don't even know if you want to. You keep it in your mind on principle. You're the type of guy who wants to do the _right _thing, so you're here to fix your marriage so that you can set an example for your son. It has nothing to do with wanting to improve your _marriage_.'

Cornelius' mouth dropped. Lucy continued.

'And Franny wants _you_ to open up to her and stop giving up in your marriage. She's tired of your stubbornness, but she is pretty stubborn herself. Most women would have left an unyielding man like yourself by now. But she's demonstrated that she's not going to just get up and leave you. I'd say that at least 80 percent of her being here is for _you_. And the latter reason is for your son.'

Franny's eyes lowered. She could feel Cornelius' eyes on her. They stayed silent for a while before Lucy piped up again.

'So if your sex life is as normal as you claim, Mr. Robinson, this week's task should be _easy_...'

Cornelius swallowed before putting a confident smile on his face. But the truth was that the thought of being intimate with Franny scared him. He knew that all he would think about was _that_ faceless guy. He silently wondered how the hell he would get through it. Why didn't he just answer the damn question?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that! This one took a bit of time because I had a bit of writer's block. Next chapter will deal with if they can be intimate after all of the crap that's happened. I'm still wondering whether to give you guys a happy ending or not...*evil laugh*.

_Don't forget to R & R!_


End file.
